


Can't Touch This

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This exists in the same world as "Does this coat make me look fat?" This is the story of the one time Kurt dressed Blaine in a "terrible" outfit and dragged him to the gay bar. Future!Klaine two shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt had to admit that he'd done a damn good job of dressing Blaine as he looked him over one last time. Blaine didn't appear to be particularly thrilled about wearing skintight jeans and a black mesh shirt that was essentially see through, but Kurt thought he looked absolutely delicious. Blaine would thank him later. And then they would have sex. Kurt hoped so, anyway. He kind of needed Blaine to calm down first. Otherwise Kurt would never get the chance to rip that shirt off of him and-

Blaine's pleading voice cut into his thoughts and he blinked.

"Kurt," Blaine begged. "I just. I can't go out like this, I look—"

Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lips. "Shh," he soothed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and rubbing his shoulders. "You look  _hot_. I half want to stay home and fuck you until you can't see straight anymore."

Blaine shivered as Kurt's lips grazed his ear. He pulled back a little and looked up at Kurt hopefully. "I'm totally,  _totally_ game for that. We don't have to go out at all. Let's do it!" he said a little too enthusiastically. Kurt was surprised he didn't throw a fist in the air to go along with it.

"Really, Blaine? Do you think I'm that gullible?" Kurt challenged. "Also…let's do it? So romantic. You know  _just_ how to make a guy feel special."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pressed their bodies together. "Oh but I do," Blaine insisted, biting his lip in _that way,_ the way that always made Kurt want to press him against the nearest available surface and kiss the life out of him. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's collarbone. "Don't you want me, Kurt?"

Kurt repressed a shudder. Blaine was bringing out the big guns tonight. Maybe they could go tomorrow night. Because… _God,_ Blaine was pushing all the right buttons and Kurt wanted nothing more than to strip off his clothes and let Blaine have his way with him.

Kurt blinked and shook his mind clear. "Sweetie, you're going to have to work a lot harder than that. You are  _not_ getting out of this. I want to go out, get tipsy, shake my ass, and you are going with me. Besides, you said yes this morning." He grinned evilly.

"But you asked me after you woke me up with a blow job. Totally not fair."

"You could have said no," Kurt pointed out.

"Bullshit!" Blaine countered. "The  _things_ you can do with your tongue…"

"Are legendary, I know," Kurt commented dryly. "Now if you're done, grab the keys and let's go!"

"You're going to make me drive?" Blaine whined.

"I'll make it worth your while," Kurt promised, smiling at him seductively. That smile always came before very, very good things. Like the time Kurt confessed to wanting to try bondage. Like the time Kurt showed up with a large dildo and made Blaine watch as he fucked himself on it. Like the first time they tried rimming.

Suddenly, Blaine wasn't feeling so hesitant about going out anymore. Kurt would be too smug to deal with if Blaine gave in too easily, though.

Blaine threw his hands in the air. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I love your enthusiasm, darling. It's just killing me."

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'll keep a good eye on our drinks."

Kurt slipped off in the direction of the bathrooms, and when Blaine turned around, a young man was standing where Kurt had been.

"How long have you two been dating?" the handsome stranger asked.

Blaine smiled. "Since high school. It's been about eight years now." And Blaine loved Kurt more and more each day. He was going to ask Kurt to marry him sooner or later. It was so thrilling that they lived somewhere that they could get married, and Blaine knew Kurt would say yes but…it was such a big step. It could wait another few years. Married by 30-that's what Kurt had said the first day of his senior year of high school. Blaine still had five years to make that dream come true.

"Wow, that's a long time," the stranger said, looking a little impressed.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah…I'm really hoping we'll get married some day."

"Oh." That seemed to throw him off. "Well, if you ever break up…I'd  _love_ to help you get over him." Was that guy waggling his eyebrows? I mean…wow, he was flirting with Blaine and that's just…weird.

Blaine froze. "Oh. Uhm. Thanks?" What could he possibly say in response to that? They chatted awkwardly for a few moments, and the guy slipped off, looking a little disappointed.

Blaine took a sip of his beer. Well, that had been a little strange, but whatever.

"You're cute," a deep voice said from somewhere on his right.

"And taken," Blaine supplied.

"Doesn't matter to me," the blue eyed stranger said, eyes lingering on Blaine's chest.

"Well it matters to me," Blaine said stiffly. He turned away and heard the guy walk away, muttering under his breath. Well, he'd handled that pretty well. Blaine felt proud of himself.

He took another sip of his beer .When was Kurt going to get back? Blaine was getting a little bored. He felt someone in his personal space and look up smiling. "Kurt, thank…"

He trailed off. The guy standing there was NOT his beloved boyfriend. God, not again!

"Oh sorry," Blaine said, grinning sheepishly. "I thought you were my boyfriend."

The guy smiled lazily. "I'll be whatever you want, and you can call me anything you want to, babe." Somehow, Blaine got the feeling that it wouldn't have all been inappropriate if this guy had added "in bed" to the end of his sentence.

Like the last stranger, this guy was also rather attractive. He was wearing tight blue jeans, boots, a tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket that did nothing to hide his well defined muscular physique. Green eyes blazed over Blaine's body as this guy looked him up and down. Blaine felt terribly embarrassed by all of the attention.

"I'm Hunter." He stuck out a hand.

Blaine felt it would be rude to do anything but take it. "Blaine," he said quietly.

"You look scared." Hunter's grin was nothing short of wicked. "I'm pretty sure I could calm you down." He hadn't let go of Blaine's hand, and this was starting to get super awkward.

"Blaine, who's this?" a bitchy voice said from behind the giant hulk of a man that was trying to eye-rape Blaine.

"Uh…Hunter" Blaine said. "Hunter, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

Hunter stepped sideways and let go of Blaine's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. You know you two make a pretty pair. I'd love to fuck—"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "That's enough. I'd say it was nice to meet you, but….no. So piss off."

Instead of getting annoyed, Hunter laughed. "So you're a little feisty. I like that. Well if you two  _ever_ want to spice things up…you let me know."

And with that, he slipped away into the crowd.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed, burying his face in his hands for a moment. "The other guys weren't anywhere  _near_ as awkward as that, thank God, but—"

"The other guys?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, I got hit on by two other guys while you were gone. I  _told_ you I shouldn't have worn this."

Kurt's eyes gleamed. "Hmm. Well...it does at least prove my point. You look really, really hot in that outfit."

"Are you mad at me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'll kill anyone who so much as looks at you funny, but you? I'm not mad at you. Let's dance."

Blaine's a little thrown by the rapid change from possessive Kurt (who is admittedly, turning him on a little) and the fun Kurt who just wants to shake his ass. Blaine would much prefer to just watch him do it—he's a terrible dancer and if he's standing there awkwardly trying to keep up, well, he can't really watch. And Blaine really likes to watch Kurt.

Kurt downed the rest of his drink and clinked it on the bar. "Come on. If I go out there alone…you know all those guys will just descend on you again. Or hell, I'm a hot piece of ass. How'd you like it if that Hunter guy came up and started putting his hands all over me? He's still watching us, you know."

Blaine's eyes slid in the direction of Kurt's subtle head tilt. Hunter caught his eye and winked. Blaine turned away hastily. "No. Uhm…I'll go with you." He swallowed the last few sips of his beer and let Kurt drag him into the mass of gyrating bodies.

At first it's really awkward for him. Blaine is a terrible dancer. Kurt, on the other hand? Kurt looks like a professional. Blaine doesn't even know where he learned how to move like that but soon, Kurt's got him into a rhythm, and the way he's moving is really turning Blaine on. His erection is straining against the stupidly tight pants and god, this is almost painful. He just wants to take Kurt home and bend him over the couch and fuck him because he's so turned on they won't be able to make it to the bed room. But those kinds of thoughts aren't helping Blaine keeps his wits about him.

Kurt slipped a hand around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer as their bodies pulsed to the music and jolting him out of his thoughts. They were grinding, writhing, practically  _fucking_ through their clothes on the dance floor, and everyone was starting to notice.

Blaine's cheeks pinked a little. "Wanna take this somewhere a little more private?"

Kurt grinned. "Not really," he said. "We're just dancing, aren't we?"

"Kurt…you can  _feel_ how worked up I am…I need to get you alone..." Blaine persisted.

The grin only grew wider. "There's no reason we have to be alone," he said, a little too calmly for Blaine's taste.

"But Kurt, I swear to God I'm going to come in my pants."

Kurt rolled his hips a little more forcefully into Blaine's. "I know."

Blaine gasped, feeling a little too close to the edge—he needed to back off and cool down until they could take this somewhere else. He made as if to pull his body away, but Kurt wasn't letting go. If anything, he was trying harder to make Blaine lose control. He was sure what they were doing looking more like fucking than it did dancing.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine whined.

Kurt grinned. "You know what I'm doing. Everyone's watching, so we're going to give them a damn good show. We're performers, Blaine. This is what we do."

Blaine felt his jaw drop. The shock of realizing what Kurt was trying to do melted into pleasure as he teetered closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Just a few more steps.

"Oh God, Kurt, stop, I just, I can't—"

Kurt kissed him, hot and wet and sloppy and Blaine forgot about the world around him for a moment.

"You can," Kurt said, breathing heavily. "You will. Are you ready?"

"But there's so many people," Blaine protested. "They're...people can see."

"That's why I'm so hard, Blaine. I want them to see how hot you get for me, the way your face looks when you come, I want them to watch."

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut. God, this was so wrong, they shouldn't be doing it, he shouldn't be getting so turned on by doing something so intimate in a place like this, where anyone could see, where everyone was looking. He dared to peek around at the observers of this lewd show. What he saw threw him for a loop.

Even though they were surrounded by a dense crowd, plenty of guys and girls were watching them with open lust in their eyes, Hunter included. Blaine couldn't tell if they wanted him, or if they wanted to be him.

Kurt bent his head to Blaine's neck and bit down, and then Blaine felt his knees go weak as he came, locking eyes with a stranger across the room. The only thing keep him standing, keeping him moving was Kurt's tight grip on his hips. His eyes slid shut, losing the stranger in the crowd as his face bloomed with heat and embarrassment.

"Oh God," he whispered. "They all know, don't they?"

Kurt smirked, looking a little too pleased with himself. "Kind of hard not to—you made it extraordinarily obvious."

"That Hunter guy is staring us down," Blaine murmured.

Kurt grinned, smoothing back Blaine's hair. "So let him. All he can ever do is stare. You're mine."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "You're awfully possessive tonight. But I have to say, I don't mind. Let's go home…I think you have a problem that needs to be taken care of."

"I'll drive," Kurt offered, pulling Blaine towards the door by the hand. He nodded at Hunter as they slipped by him, and completely ignored his offer to join them.

Blaine wanted to turn his head and stick his tongue out, but refrained. First, that was just too juvenile, second, Hunter would probably like it too much. What did it matter anyway? It's not like they'd ever see him again.

Kurt opened Blaine's door for him and slipped into the driver's seat. Blaine smirked as an idea formed in his mind. He was going to take his revenge on the drive home.

"Kurt," he said slowly, his voice deepening. "When we get home, I'm going to tear off your clothes and kiss every inch of your body until you beg me to fuck you."

Kurt shivered. "Oh God. Please…stop…you know what it does to me when you talk like that."

"Yeah," Blaine says, grinning evilly. "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine didn't stop saying deliciously dirty things the whole drive home. Kurt tried his hardest to block out Blaine's hypnotically seductive voice saying things like "I love sucking your cock." The worst was when Blaine put a hand on his thigh, leaned over and nibbled on Kurt's ear.

Unsurprisingly, Kurt was absolutely squirming by the time they pulled into the parking garage.

"Blaine…I'm warning you," he threatened, attempting to sound menacing. He just sounded desperate.

"What are you going to do? Hmm? Spank me? Tie me down? Fuck me? None of those things are really punishments at all."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he parked in their assigned spot. "I won't have sex with you for a week," he declared after a long pause. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it.

Blaine laughed and leaned across the console. "You and I both know you love my cock way too much to stay away from me."

Kurt couldn't deny it. "For God's sake…let's go upstairs already."

Kurt almost leapt out of the car in his haste to put some distance between them and calm down so he didn't have to walk through the apartment complex with the world's hugest boner of all time. Also, the sooner they got upstairs, the sooner Blaine could prove that he was more than just talk. They couldn't very well fuck in the car or the elevator. Well, they could, but they weren't teenagers anymore. There was a kind of novelty to those things but…Kurt always ended up with a terrible pain in his neck or some limb whenever they attempted to do anything in any enclosed space. Just thinking about it made his bones ache. God, he was getting old and he was only 25.

Blaine pressed the button for the elevator, and Kurt stood there in anticipation, wondering what Blaine had up his sleeve. He didn't have to wait long to find out. Blaine pressed him against the wall and kissed him soundly. Kurt wondered if he'd ever stop feeling like his heart would beat out of his chest when Blaine kissed him. He hoped not. Their technique had improved since that moment nearly eight years ago when Blaine had said "You move me, Kurt" but that breathless, amazed completely in love feeling? Still just as strong after all this time, but somehow better for everything they'd been through in the intervening years. He moaned loudly, and it echoed against the concrete, startling him.

He put a hand on Blaine's chest. "God, Blaine, we're in the parking garage we can't—"

Blaine ignored him, and cut him off with another kiss. Kurt surrendered instinctively, as Blaine sucked his tongue into his mouth, and then remembered what he'd been trying to say.

"The elevator is going to come any minute," Kurt gasped. "Someone else might be coming in. Someone might be IN the elevator," he insisted, desperately trying to look at anything that wasn't Blaine's swollen lips.

Blaine grinned. "It's 3am. But even if it wasn't, even if they are, I don't care. You made me come on a crowded dance floor—you basically fucked me through our clothes in public and now you're shy? Did you have a personality transplant in the car?" he taunted.

Kurt had the grace to blush. "But we live here, Blaine. We know these people. It's different."

"Is it now?" Blaine seemed thoroughly unconvinced by this argument.

Before Kurt could answer, the light above the elevator blinked and the doors slid open. The elevator was empty, thank God. Kurt was sure they both looked a little ravished at the moment. There's no way that kissing like that doesn't leave a mark of some kind, even if it's just in the way that their eyes are still locked or the way they're still a little closer than might be completely socially respectable.

Blaine pressed the number for their floor, twenty-six, and didn't even wait for the doors to close all the way to start ravishing Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt was afraid his lips might bruise with the way that Blaine was kissing them.

"Mmmph," Kurt protested as he tore his lips from Blaine's, placing a hand on his stomach. "Someone…it might stop…" Blaine started kissing and nipping at the long column of his throat, and Kurt couldn't think anymore.

"Not likely," Blaine whispered hotly. "But if it did? I wouldn't care. Now I understand why you did what you did—I'd love for someone to see how I can make you forget everything with a kiss."

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded as he arched into Blaine's mouth. "Fuck, I need…"

"You need to come, don't you?" Blaine murmured.

Kurt didn't want to say yes, he didn't want to give Blaine the satisfaction or put up with his smugness the next morning, but when he opened his mouth to deny it, all that came was a cracked, "Yes."

A chuckle bubbled from somewhere deep inside of Blaine's chest and the sound vibrated across Kurt's skin. Kurt moaned deep in his throat as Blaine's hand began rubbing sinfully against Kurt's erection. Even through his jeans, it was incredible. His hips bucked into the touch almost against his will. He closed his eyes leaned against the elevator wall and surrendered. He was powerless to resist the raw need to come, the way that Blaine knew just what to do to drive him crazy.

"And what if I say you can't?" Blaine asked him, his hand stilling suddenly. Kurt thrust against it anyway, hoping to get something.

"Please, please don't, Blaine. Please let me come. I need it, I need you so bad."

"You want to come? Then fucking do it. But you better do it by the time we get to our floor. We're at 8. You don't really have that much time."

Kurt gaped at him as the numbers slid from ten to eleven.

"That's right. I want you to touch yourself, Kurt. You want to put on a show? Put on a show for me. It's this or nothing tonight."

Kurt unzipped his pants, shoved them down a fraction and freed his aching cock. He licked his hand and wrapped it around his dick, wasting no time at all. He wasn't sure that Blaine wouldn't just leave him wanting if he couldn't make himself come in the next minute or so.

"Fuck, you look so hot," Blaine whispered. "You're so desperate for it. Anyone could come in and see you, jerking off like a horny little slut because you just can't wait."

Kurt moaned at the word 'slut.' Neither of them knew why, but it really turned Kurt on when Blaine called him names that would normally offend both of them. Kurt was so close, his eyes fluttered shut and he focused on the surging pleasure that was threatening to explode inside of him. He gripped himself a little harder, stroked a little faster, his hips arched and he let out a stifled groan as he neared the edge.

Blaine knew the signs well, and clearly had something else in mind, because he grabbed Kurt's wrist, stopping its frantic motions.

"Changed my mind," he said calmly, although his pupils were dark with lust. "I want to fuck you first." He pulled Kurt's hand away and grinned evilly at the tortured whimper that escaped him. Kurt' s eyes begged for mercy, but there was none to be found.

"Put your cock back in your pants," Blaine instructed. "We're on twenty three."

Hands shaking, Kurt quickly fumbled with his pants and tried to calm down. He wanted nothing more than to come. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to walk down the hall without coming—his erection would rub against his jeans with each step. "Blaine—" he started, his voice halting as the elevator dinged and the door slid open.

They stepped out into the dimly lit hallway of their floor and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. He leaned in and whispered, "You'd do anything to come right now, wouldn't you?" His hand slipped under Kurt's shirt and squeezed his hip.

Kurt moaned and pressed into the contact. "Yes, Blaine. Please."

They were almost home now, why was Blaine stopping them in the middle of the hallway?

"Crawl the rest of the way," Blaine said.

Kurt's stomach leapt into his throat. "What?"

"You heard me," Blaine growled. "Crawl the rest of the way. It's not that far. You want to come tonight, don't you?"

Kurt's eyes shut. He could say no. Blaine would be sweet and understanding and he'd still get to come. The orgasm he would have if he walked through the door would be absolutely NOTHING compared to what he would experience if he crawled through it.

Kurt lowered himself to the ground, one knee at a time, and then put his palms down flat, bracing himself.

"Like this?" Kurt asked.

"No. Get your ass up a little higher. I want to watch it while you crawl."

Kurt lowered his face closer to the ground and tried not to think about how many pairs of shoes had walked the carpet, what kinds of things his face might be close to.

"Let's go," Blaine ordered, walking towards the door a great deal slower than Kurt would have liked. The distance, only twenty feet or so, felt like a mile as Kurt crept slowly on his hands and knees, Blaine next to him.

They reached the door and Kurt made as though to stand.

"No, not until I say," Blaine murmured. "Sit on your heels for me."

Kurt did so, and then looked up at him expectantly, eyes shining with lust, the hint of a question worrying around his lips.

Blaine slid a hand into Kurt's hair and combed it through. Kurt sighed—it felt nice. He repeated the movement several times and Kurt realized with a jolt that Blaine was petting him.

"Good boy," he said approvingly. "Let's go inside. Maybe I'll let you have a treat." Blaine dug out the keys and unlocked the door, but he didn't open it.

Kurt had no idea where this was coming from or where it was going, or why he liked it when this would normally be humiliating and horrifying with anyone else, but…the heat in his belly, the flutters of a denied orgasm told a different story—they hadn't waned since Blaine had forced him to stop touching himself in the elevator. Whatever his mind might say, his body definitely wanted this.

"Then beg me," Blaine rasped.

Kurt moved as though to open the door.

"No." Blaine pushed down on Kurt's shoulders to stop him. "Right here, right now. Beg me for it."

"Blaine…"

"You're worried about someone seeing or hearing you? Is that it? You weren't worried about it when it was me, Kurt. Now beg me." Blaine's voice held a tinge of something dark and sinister and Kurt absolutely loved it.

Kurt's eyes slid shut in surrender. His stomach felt tight and strange, but his cock had never been harder. "Please, Blaine."

"Please what?" Blaine echoed. "Tell me what you want."

Surprising both of them, Kurt crawled closer, sitting on his heels so that Blaine's left foot was between Kurt's knees. He leaned in, slid his hands up Blaine's leg, and wrapped them around his thigh as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's half-hard cock.

"Please let me come tonight," Kurt whispered brokenly, eyes shut tightly against tears of pure need. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine inhaled sharply, reached behind them, and opened the door. He leaned forward so that they didn't fall back into the apartment, pressing his crotch further into Kurt's face.

"Mmmm," he murmured, inhaling. "Blaine."

Blaine disentangled himself from Kurt's grasp, heart pounding as he stepped though the door. "Come on."

Kurt crawled into the apartment after him, sat back on his heels and waited for Blaine's instructions. Blaine had no idea what had gotten into Kurt, where the head-bitch-in-charge he loved so much had gone, but he loved this. He loved being able to see how much Kurt trusted and wanted him. He just loved Kurt.

"Bedroom," he said quietly, striding off without waiting for Kurt to get up and follow him. He entered the master bathroom and turned on the shower. He turned, and what he saw made his pupils go wide and his heart beat even faster. His cock hardened in his pants.

Kurt was at the threshold between bedroom and bathroom, sitting on his heels and waiting patiently. He had crawled hadn't expected Kurt to keep crawling, and didn't realize till now that he'd wanted it to be this way.

He swallowed. "Come here."

His knees felt a little weak as Kurt crawled to him. It was a sight he'd never get tired of. "Let's get cleaned up."

He pulled Kurt to his feet and they kissed languidly as they undressed each other in the steamy bathroom. Naked, they crammed themselves in the small space and gently washed each other's bodies. Kurt moaned when Blaine's hands gently ghosted over his balls, and fell against the wall of the shower.

"How long, Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine wondered aloud, the noise almost swallowed by the steamy heat of the shower as he nipped at Kurt's neck.

"How long," Kurt repeated, "Until I get to come? I want you so badly, I always want you."

Blaine kissed him hard and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and went for towels. They dried each other hurriedly and stumbled into the bedroom, touching and kissing urgently.

Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed, loving the way he bounced a little with the force of it. "You're going to hate me by the time I'm done," he declared, smirking a little.

Kurt's eyes darkened. "What are you going to do to me?"

Blaine just smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, fiddling with something in the bedside table. He pulled out, along with the condoms and lube they'd need later, something they hadn't used in a while. He'd been thinking of this ever since they got in the car, knew that it was the perfect way to get Kurt back for making him come undone like that on the dance floor.

Kurt gasped when he saw it. "No. No, no, no. I can't…you're going to kill me if you use that."

"I know," Blaine said, crawling onto the bed and straddling Kurt's thighs. He met Kurt's eyes with his, asking if this was really okay.

Kurt shut his eyes and nodded in reply to the unspoken question.

No more words were spoken as Blaine slipped the cock ring down to the base of Kurt's penis and moved down his body until he was face to face with Kurt's cock.

He licked a stripe up the side of it and wrapped his lips around the swollen head, sucking gently. Then he remembered that he didn't have to work up to a grand finish or be careful not to make Kurt come too quickly and increased the force of his suction. Kurt gasped as Blaine took him in deeply with a practiced ease. His hands shot to Blaine's wet curls as he bucked into his mouth. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pinned them to the bed as Kurt thrashed wildly beneath him.

Blaine chanced a gaze at Kurt's face. His eyes were shut tightly as tears leaked from his eyes. His chest shook with silent sobs as he moaned incoherently.

"So much," he gasped when Blaine backed off and looked at him in concern. "I just…I need you."

Blaine smiled. Not too much then. He took Kurt into his mouth again, sucking hard a few more times before sitting up and reaching towards the bedside table.

Kurt's eyes shot open and he exhaled in relief as he saw Blaine rolling a condom over his cock. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, slipping one in easily. Blaine's eyes darkened as he watched Kurt prepare himself. Kurt added another finger, arched and let out a cry, his fingers stilling for a moment as pure sensation washed over him. He withdrew his fingers and looked at Blaine desperately.

"Now," he rasped.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt cut him off. "Now. It's enough."

Kurt took Blaine by surprise when he sat up, pushed Blaine down onto the bed and straddled his hips. He poured a liberal amount of lube onto Blaine's cock and grabbed the base of it, pressing it against his hole. They both gasped as the head slipped past, followed quickly by the rest of Blaine's cock.

"So tight," Blaine choked out.

Kurt wasted no time getting used to Blaine—after so many years of sex, they were accustomed to one another. Bracing his hands on Blaine's chest, he raised his body and sunk back down on Blaine's cock, letting out a sharp breath.

"God," Kurt said through clenched teeth. "So good."

He fucked himself hard on Blaine's cock, nails digging into his chest as he rode Blaine hard. The mattress creaked beneath them. Kurt was a wild animal above him, hips rolling, cock bouncing haphazardly as he tried so hard to reach an orgasm that was never going to come.

"Please," he begged brokenly. "Blaine, please."

Blaine felt a fantastically familiar pleasure shooting through him. Kurt's hair was plastered to his face, wet with sweat and water from the shower. He was flushed and glorious, and…he had suffered enough. "Okay." He reached up and rolled the cock ring off, tossing it onto the floor carelessly.

"Now," he said, gripping Kurt's hips tight enough to bruise as he thrust upwards hard and came for the second time that night. Kurt stiffened above him and cried out as the orgasm he'd been craving for the better part of an hour washed over him in powerful waves. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth slack as he rode out the aftershocks of what had to be one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Kurt slumped forward, nose half buried in Blaine's hair as he breathed deeply.

"Damn," he said after a moment.

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah…honestly…I didn't really plan any of that. Unlike you, you devious bastard."

Kurt smiled. "Actually…I'd been planning to blow you in the bathroom. I got…jealous when I saw everyone looking at you like that, and…I don't know what in the hell I was thinking. But it was hot, wasn't it?"

"Just as hot as you crawling on your knees for me," Blaine agreed.

Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine's body and fell back on the bed beside him. They kissed lazily, eyes closed, half awake as they snuggled into each others' embrace.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled into the darkness, not sure if Blaine was still awake after all of that.

"Hmm?" Blaine murmured sleepily.

"I love you."

Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's body. "Love you too babe. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Kurt giggled softly, closed his eyes, and as he had many times that night, did as he was told.


End file.
